


serendipity.

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bora deserves lethal injection, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gray Fullbuster is a softie, Hurt Juvia Lockser, Juvia needs a hug, Lucy and Natsu are dating, Physical Abuse, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, abuse not between gruvia, and so are wendy and chelia uwu, erza is only mentioned briefly, gray just loves juvia okay?, lowkey nalu and chendy don’t have big roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gray had known that there would be gorgeous girls at his new college, but damn he never thought he would see someone like her.juvia lockser.
Relationships: Bora/Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	serendipity.

gray had known that there would be gorgeous girls at his new college, but damn he never thought he would see someone like her.

 _juvia lockser_. he heard her say at orientation.

she was quiet, and never really spoke to people. she was taken by some guy named bora, or whatever the guy’s name was, and he seemed to be the only person the girl talked to. he didn’t really think much of it, it was kinda normal for someone to only hang out with their significant other. but, he was kinda disappointed that he couldn’t get a chance with her, she was absolutely beautiful to him.

her fashion style was amazing, honestly. he loved how she had a way to incorporate blue tones into her outfits to compliment her hair color. now that he’s thinking of her hair, it used to be about to her shoulders, but now it’s short—only reaches to below her chin. either way, he liked it.

-

“hello, fullbuster? are you listening?”

the raven haired boy hummed, looking up from his laptop screen at his professor. “um yeah, sorry. won’t happen again, mr. conbolt.” he nodded his head, clearing his throat. he heard a giggle from beside him, and turned his head to see juvia a few seats down from him, and he smiled a bit, now remembering that she had this class with him. he also saw her posture almost immediately straightened up as bora cleared his throat.

_maybe she was giggling at a daydream, and that snapped her out of it? natsu’s dumbass self does it a lot. don’t assume anything, fullbuster._

-

“hey, excuse me?” gray’s brows furrowed at the voice, it sounded familiar and soft. he turned and his eyes widened at who he saw. “juvia..?” he breathed out, not knowing what else to say to her. the said blue haired girl nodded her head shyly, looking up at the other. “yeah, it’s me.. i just wanted to tell you that you left your notebook in our last lecture. everyone seemed to walk by it but i just, um, wanted to give it to you.” she spoke quietly, holding the spiral notebook out for him to grab. “o-oh, yeah. thanks. i’m gray—gray fullbuster if you didn’t know. but, you probably already did.” he stuttered out, grabbing his notebook and nodding his head a little.

juvia let out a giggle at this, “yeah, i do know. i’m assuming you know my name.. it’s nice to finally meet you like—face to face.” her cheeks heated up a bit, her arms moving to wrap around herself. “yeah, yeah. you too! i’ve been meaning to ask.. what brand do you use for hair dye? my friend wants to dye her hair and i wanted to ask you for her since i see you around a lot.. your hair is just really good.” gray nodded as he spoke to her, his cheeks heating up as well when he noticed the small smile on the girl’s face.

they fell into a comfortable chatter, walking from their spot near the entrance of the building and out of the doors. gray’s hands were nervously in his pockets after he placed his book in his bag, and he had started to admire juvia as they walked.

her blue hair and blue eyes, which were both equally as beautiful, were so bright and shone in the light of the sun once they stepped out of the building. he wasn’t the type to look at fashion but as stated before, he did love juvia’s style. today, she was sporting a cream long sleeved crop top that she nervously kept pulling on to hide her hands and it complimented her pale skin so well in his opinion. those blue plaid pants? stunning. he started to like the print after erza forced them—meaning his friend group—to wear flannels for a week to celebrate the holidays. and he didn’t know much about shoes but her looked kind of name brand—with the pointy toe and all? a princess is what she is. he felt kind of undressed walking next to her, he only had on a black hoodie, some jeans and his favorite pair of sneakers.

“juvia! baby, i’ve been looking all over for you. come over, hun.”

juvia tensed up at the voice and gray turned to see bora standing at an outside table of the campus’s cafe. he had a coffee in hand as he waved his hand slightly.

the girl looked up at gray with a small smile, “i guess this is where we separate. um, thank you for not getting bored of me. and also, thank you for the hair dye compliment.” he noticed that she spoke in more of a nervous tone, and gave her a small smile in hopes of easing her nerves. it seemed to have worked pretty easily. “oh yeah, no problem. for sure, you have the best hair i’ve ever seen. it’s pretty awesome how you’ve done that yourself. also, i could never get bored of such a cool person like you, don’t you worry.” he grinned, wanting to see her return it so he could internally fanboy about it. oh she did, and he almost squealed because wow.. her grin was blinding. “thank you, gray. you’re a pretty nice person.” she stated, nodding and brushing her hair behind her ear before speaking up, “now, i have to go. promised bora that when i came back from returning your notebook, i would meet up and go on a date.” “see ya around, juvs.”

when he raised his hand to salute to her, which was his usual way of saying bye to anyone, he noticed that she flinched, very harshly, and her hands flew to cover her cheeks. as he watched her walk away, he softly stated a promise to himself and to her.

_i’ll make sure you’re okay, i promise._

-

“you think he’s abusing her? what would make you think that?” natsu asked as they sat in the living room of natsu and lucy’s shared apartment. the two were dating and had natsu’s little sister, wendy, and her girlfriend, chelia, stay for a while so the three girls were there as well.

“well, y’know how i always do that stupid hand thing to say bye, right?” the four nodded their heads, humming in agreement. “i did that and she flinched, like _flinched_ , y’know? and she covered her face so quick, i barely even noticed.” gray explained, his heart stinging at remembering what happened.

it had been a few days since he had spoken to juvia that day, and he was worried. he’s almost certain that she’s being abused by bora. like honestly, he knows it’s not his business but maybe he could help her! he just wants to make sure she’s okay.

“gray, look, i understand that you want to help but this isn’t your place. if she’s being abused, i’m sure she’ll leave him.” lucy stated, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “unless he’s threatening her! you guys aren’t understanding, gosh. she’s in danger, i’ve seen the way she acts when she’s not with him, and it’s way different than how she acts when she _is_ with him.” gray argued back, groaning into his hands.

“we understand, but this isn’t really any of our places to say anything to him or her.” chelia spoke up, sighing. “i know, i know. _fuck_. this is stressful to watch happen, though. she flinches so much around him. he went to raise his hand once and she moved away from him and bumped cana’s books on the ground. she claimed it was from a fly that flew in her face by surprise but _come on_ , it was easy to tell that she was lying.” the raven haired male huffed, furrowing his brows. “if you think she’s in trouble, find a way to get closer to her and if she shows more signs or you see her being abused, step in. but right now, you’re basically strangers.” wendy softly stated, humming as she took a sip of her soda.

she was right, honestly. he had been trying to cross over a line that no stranger should try to cross over.

-

a few days later when bora was skipping lecture, gray figured this would be the best time to talk to juvia again. he approached her while she was sitting down, sitting in the seat next to her. “um, hey. long time no see?” he nervously smiled at her, his smile faltering once he saw the blank expression on her face. “yeah, i guess.. any reason why you’re sitting in bora’s seat?” she raised a brow and pursed her lips. “he just said he was skipping today’s lecture to go to the next town over.. so i sat here and figured i’d come talk to you before it starts in like, ten minutes.” he replied, leaning back in the seat.

she eyed him and looked around the room, before letting out a sigh of relief and smiling shyly. “sorry, i got kinda.. overprotective. it’s been a while, huh? sorry for not asking for your number or something. i was in a rush to go.” she bit down on her bottom lip, resting her shaking hands in her lap.

 _no, juvia. not him._ she thought, _don’t fall for him, you have bora.. you’ll burden gray._

“that’s fine, i was actually gonna ask for it anyways, today.. of course if bora wouldn’t like that, you don’t have to give it to me.” gray mumbled the last part, glancing over at juvia. “he wouldn’t mind! he lets me have friends, silly.” she giggled, although it was shaky, gray only smiled. the blue haired girl ripped a piece a paper out from her book, ripping a smaller piece before scribbling her number down. “there, now you have my number.” she grinned, a real one. “thanks, juvs. you’re awesome.” the boy nudged her arm gently and instead of giggling or judging him back, she winced out a pained, “fuck.”

“oh shit, i’m sorry. are you okay?” gray asked, his eyes widening a little. she nodded her head with a small smile, and he could almost sense the pain of the fabricated smile.

 _no_ , she wanted to say, _i’m not okay, help me._

instead she only smiled more and spoke in a joking tone, “yes, i’m fine. now, lecture’s about to start so get your book out, mr. fullbuster.”

-

the next few weeks had consisted of juvia and gray texting nonstop, though juvia always forgot what they were talking about and never seemed to scroll up. _another suspicion to add, i guess._

they also facetimed once, which ended pretty short because juvia suddenly hung up on him. but, like his friends said, it’s not his place.

every time bora skipped lecture to go to the next town over, gray would sit in his seat to conversate with juvia who seemed to open up to him a bit more. one day, they were hanging out at the campus’s cafe and conversated some more, having a blast honestly.

“so, you mean to tell me, you used to strip _in public_ as a child?” juvia giggled out, her cheeks pink from laughing so much. “yeah! and my mom never knew why. she said that i started to do it after she adopted me. she thought it was because i watched.. adult movies but honestly, it wasn’t!” gray explained with a grin, rolling his eyes playfully as juvia started to laugh more, “you.. you c-can’t be serious! that’s frickin’ hilarious!” _her laugh is gorgeous.._

after that very embarrassing story, the two paid for what they brought and left out. gray had insisted on driving juvia home but she denied it and just settled on walking. once he accepted the fact that he lost the argument, he waved to her and got into his car, driving off.

_i hope she stays safe. she doesn’t deserve to be put in pain._

-

it was three in the fucking morning, who the fuck could be calling? gray groaned as he took his phone off the charger and answered it, holding it to his ear. “yeah?”

“gray, i’m–i’m really sorry for waking you up,” sniffle, “i need y-your help.”

_juvia? why was she crying?_

“yeah, yeah, of course. what’s wrong? do you need me to come pick you up?” “yes, please.. i’m at—at the park around the c-corner of campus.”

gray quickly shuffled out of bed, setting his phone down so that he can slip a shirt on. he quickly put it back to his ear, walking out of his room and into the living room. “do you want me to hang up—” he began but was cut off by her small sobs, “okay, okay, i won’t. don’t worry, i’m on my way, okay? i don’t live far, i’ll be there soon.”

he quickly grabbed his keys and slipped his slippers on, walking out of his apartment to run down the stairs since they were closer to him. juvia’s side of the call was quiet, except for small sniffles and the sound of other cars driving past her. after getting to his own car in the parking lot and getting in it, gray pulled out of it and started to drive towards the park. he honestly didn’t expect for his night to go like this—thank goodness it’s a saturday and not a day before he had to go to class.

“juvs, my car is dark blue, but it might look black. i’ll pull up and you can get in the passenger seat, okay?” he spoke softly into the phone, hearing her soft hum. “good. i’m here.”

he rolled his window down once juvia hung up, furrowing his brows a little at the sight of her two duffel bags and a bookbag on her back. “the door’s unlocked. you can put your bags in the back seat, okay?” he told her, unlocking the doors. she shuffled towards him, pulling the door open and placing all three of her bags in the back seat before sitting own and closing the door. “i’m sorry, i’m so, so sorry. i just—i just needed to leave and i d-didn’t know who else to call! i can’t look at him without b-being scared. i’m so t-tired of bracing myself for the worst! i just needed h-help.” juvia immediately started breaking down, tears falling from her eyes, her hands flying up to rub at them harshly.

it hurt to see her so broken and so.. hurt. he didn't know what to do, he was scared that if he touched her, he’d break her even more.

“juvia.. you did the right thing. no matter what anyone outside of that relationship says, you did what you felt was right at whenever you felt was right. you’re one of the bravest people i’ve ever fucking met. i’ll take you back to my place and you can stay there with me. i’ll make sure to keep you safe to the best of my abilities.” he blurted out, leaning against his seat with a frown, “i should’ve tried to help when the signs were so obvious. but, i’m glad that you called me to help you. i’m here now, and i can try to help you with as much as i can.”

juvia looked at him in awe, her blue eyes widened slightly as she listened to him. she couldn’t speak, she was just so.. shocked to hear someone truly care about her. “thank you, gray..”

after that, gray made his way back to the apartment building, the soft music of his lofi hip hop playlist playing. the two were in a comfortable silence as the breeze of the autumn wind brushed across their skin. they both felt safe and relaxed with each other.

they wanted it to stay that way.


End file.
